


Under a sky full of stars

by Katfish_1967



Series: PortEng oneshots [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week 2018, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, day 3 - Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: No matter where Arthur and João go, the night always brings them home to each other.





	Under a sky full of stars

Day 3 - night sky

Two people, one sky.

Two boats, one ocean.

Two men, one heart.

A handful of crew, and an infinite amount of stars.

Two compasses, one moon.

An entire world to navigate, and they still always find their way back to each other.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

The boats bobbed quietly in time with the rise and fall of the ocean below. The stars were high in the sky and the moon gifted the world a pale glow.

Two ships were nearing a single harbour, docking so the men on board could enjoy a night of laughter and rum. The two captains pretended not to recognise the other ship, acted like they were slaving vessels and turned away, not wanting any part of it. They acted like they hadn’t seen each other when their ships pulled into the harbour and their crews disembarked.

They could pretend all they want, the stars and the moon know the truth.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

Arthur claims it was an accident that they ended up on the same island, watching the stars blink back at them. João claims it was fate that brought them together. How else would the odds have stacked so perfectly in his favour?

The inky night knows it was a coincidence, but does little to tell the two men, hopelessly in love with each other.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

Both of their crews had overthrown them. They both staged mutinies and they both succeeded. Arthur and João were thrown overboard and ended up stranded on the same island. 

It gave them a chance to talk. To resolve the tension between the two. To sit under the stars and just be. They didn’t have to pretend here, with each other. They didn’t have to be unshakable captains, laughing in the face of danger and fear. Here, beneath the endless lights and abysses, they could be fragile and scared. The could have dreams and hopes and fears. 

They could be them, entirely, completely.

After all, they’ve both navigated the entire world, yet the night always brings them back together.


End file.
